Snagger (class)
Snagger Snaggers have manipulated the technology readily available for the public - Poke Balls. These Capture Specialists have used their intelligence to create something that is a direct violation of the law; a glove-like machine which enable Snaggers to steal Pokemon from other Trainers. It is best not to cross a Snagger, they might find your pokemon to be useful for their plans. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Snagger Gifted Features 'Loyalty Meter' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Owned Pokemon. Effect: By pointing your Snag Machine at an owned Pokemon, you may determine the Loyalty of that Pokemon. Loyalty is measured from 0 to 4. Pokemon with Loyalty 0 dislike their trainer, and/or is commonly used for attacking defenseless Pokemon or people. Pokemon with Loyalty 1 are newly caught, previously wild, Pokemon who don’t trust their trainer and/or are used to commit crimes. Pokemon with Loyalty 2 Like their trainer or were traded to their trainer but are used to commit crimes. Pokemon with Loyalty 3 love their trainers and/or were hatched by their trainers. Pokemon with Loyalty 4 have unbreakable bonds with their trainer. 'Snag!' Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: Owned Pokemon with loyalty 0 or 1. Effect: Throw a Poke Ball using your Snag Machine as if the target is a wild Pokemon and roll your 1d100 capture roll, subtracting an additional 5 from your check. If you beat the target’s Capture Rate you have captured the target. The Pokemon is mistrustful towards you but just as mistrusting and just as trainable as any wild you would have caught in the wild. Snagger Features 'Hate Seeker' Prerequisites: Snagger, 17 INT Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When using Snag!, subtract an additional 3 from your roll if your target has Loyalty 1 or subtract an additional 10 from your roll if your target has Loyalty 0. 'Rescued Resolve' Prerequisites: Snagger, an owned Pokemon with Loyalty 4 who you’ve Snagged Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your Pokemon with Loyalty 4 who you’ve Snagged. Effect: Whenever a Target deals damage, they deal an additional X damage, where X is your INT modifier. 'Rescuer' Prerequisites: Snagger, an owned Pokemon with Loyalty 4 who you’ve Snagged Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: When you are using Snag! on a Pokemon with Loyalty 0, it may have Loyalty 2 if you capture it and you want it to. 'Shadow Berserk' Prerequisites: Snagger, a Pokemon who was once another Trainer’s pokemon Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Your Owned Pokemon with Loyalty 0, 1 or 2. Effect: The target immediately uses the Move Submission, but when applying Weakness/Resistances, treat Submission as having no Elemental Type, hitting for neutral damage. The target may not perform another Move during this round of combat. Using Shadow Berserk makes a Pokemon more prone to disliking its trainer. 'Shadow Blaze' Prerequisites: Snagger, a Fire-Type Pokemon who was once another Trainer’s pokemon Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Your Owned Pokemon with Loyalty 0, 1 or 2. Effect: The target immediately uses the Move Flamethrower, but when applying Weakness/Resistances, treat Flamethrower as having no Elemental Type, hitting for neutral damage. The target may not perform another Move during this round of combat. Using a Shadow Blaze makes a Pokemon more prone to disliking its trainer. 'Shadow Bolt' Prerequisites: Snagger, an Electric-Type Pokemon who was once another Trainer’s pokemon Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Your Owned Pokemon with Loyalty 0, 1 or 2. Effect: The target immediately uses the Move Thunderbolt, but when applying Weakness/Resistances, treat Thunderbolt as having no Elemental Type, hitting for neutral damage. The target may not perform another Move during this round of combat. Using Shadow Bolt makes a Pokemon more prone to disliking its trainer. 'Shadow Chill' Prerequisites: Snagger, an Ice-Type Pokemon who was once another Trainer’s pokemon Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Your Owned Pokemon with Loyalty 0, 1 or 2. Effect: The target immediately uses the Move Ice Beam, but when applying Weakness/Resistances, treat Ice Beam as having no Elemental Type, hitting for neutral damage. The target may not perform another Move during this round of combat. Using Shadow Chill makes a Pokemon more prone to disliking its trainer. 'Shadow Smash' Prerequisites: Snagger, a Fighting-Type Pokemon who was once another Trainer’s pokemon Free Action League Legal Daily Target: Your Owned Pokemon with Loyalty 0, 1 or 2. Effect: The target immediately uses the Move Brick Break, but when applying Weakness/Resistances, treat Brick Break as having no Elemental Type, hitting for neutral damage. The target may not perform another Move during this round of combat. Using a Shadow Smash makes a Pokemon more prone to disliking its trainer. 'Snag Machine Upgrade' Prerequisites: Snagger, (10,000) Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: The Feature Snag! now has “Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day.” Instead of “Daily,” 'Subtle Break' Prerequisites: Snagger, a Pokemon who was once another Trainer’s pokemon Free Action League Illegal Daily Target: A Pokemon with Loyalty 2. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your INT modifier. If you roll 20 or higher, you may target the Pokemon with Loyalty 2 for the next 3 rounds with Snag! Category:Capture Specialist Advanced Classes